These Times
by Greyson Pierce
Summary: I'm telling you; these times are hard, but they will pass.


**Author's Note:I'd like to dedicate this one to xkyodiex. I saw your review on Revelation 22:20 and jizzed myself a little. YOU'RE MY FANFIC HERO, MAN. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been rather busy with schoolwork and artwork and stuff, so my fanfictions have been pushed to a bottom priority. So I'll be trying to post at least once every week or two.**

**Considering that I have nothing to do (or at least I'm procrastinating something FIERCE) and am currently waiting for Zach to get back with Taco Bell (TACCOOOOSSSS!), I figured I'd write a little something to assure you guys that I'm not **_**completely**_** dead. Yet. Ya' know. I've just been busy and procrastinating like a bitch. **

**So yeah. Time for me to stop bitching and you can enjoy this little ficlet thingy~**

**-Greyson Pierce**

**P.S: Zach **_**just**_** got back with the tacos. So I'll probably be typing with him over my shoulder. TACO BREATH, EWW. =3=**

**P.S.S: If you watch me on Tumblr, you'd know this entire fanfiction was based on something I wrote for Zach. Yeah. KTHNXBAI.**

* * *

**These Times – Safety Suit**

_I'm telling you; these times are hard, but they will pass._

* * *

Sometimes web-camming with him is all I can do.

He's far away for reasons we both can't control.

I'm a little younger, he's a little older.

He works in Central, I work in Gotham.

Two opposite ends of the country.

That's just the way things are.

So every night before bed, we hop on our nifty little laptop webcams (built in; how high-tech!) and chat until our eyelids get so heavy it's like lifting weights to keep ourselves awake.

He flirts, and I flirt back.

We joke and talk and chat about senseless things.

And it's… it's magical.

Enchanting.

It's nothing compared to see and kiss those lips and cheeks in person but…

I dunno.

Seeing his face makes me happy in ways I cannot even tell you.

Words fail to describe the amounts of joy that overtake me when I see his bright, eager eyes watching me, judging and scanning silently.

He complains they're "too narrow" or "too plain" yet in them I see nothing but a story.

The story of a boy lost in a world of nameless faces and faceless names.

But… lately…

_**When I look in his eyes, I wonder how something so perfect could ever be mine.**_

I sit back and wonder, ponder, question just how this treasure, this absolutely amazing human being could ever even look my way.

To be graced with the webcam kisses of a god is an honor I can't even describe with proper English

words.

To be looked at with such caring, gentle eyes lifts me to heights that peak just above what you Americans call "cloud nine".

To be embraced by such strong, yet gentle arms is heaven, even if it's only on the weekends or during vacation.

To be in love with this boy, Wally West, is…

Tongue-tying. Intoxicating. Simple and utterly wonderful.

My mother taught me a word as a child, back in the circus: 至福.

_Shifuku._ The Japanese equivalent of the English word "bliss".

Mom learned about it back when Haley Bros. Circus was up in Tokyo, before I was born. (I guess whatever it was they taught her really stuck.)

She told me the greatest of life's blisses are in its faults. The only way to feel true pleasure is through the understanding of pain, therefore the only way to achieve true bliss is to understand deprivation and sorrow.

Being away from this boy is a torture so sweet I could die with a smile.

Waiting 1…2…3…4…5… days of the week to see that smile in person, to hold that beautiful body, to worship those godly lips with sweet kisses, to whisper the words I want to say into his ear…

It makes everything worth waiting for.

Seeing him smile over a camera will never compare to the glorious, radiant smile adorning his lips in person.

Yet for him, I'd wait as long as it'd take to that smile again.

And as he whispers a gentle "I love you, Dick" and wears his signature smirk, the warmest sensation, the shifuku I've come to love overtakes me.

With a smile, I click the "Stop broadcast" button and whisper back in a hushed voice,

好きだよ.

[I love you.]

5 days?

I think I can manage.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you're wondering about the Japanese, it's my own Greyson touch~! You guys know that my second language is English, no? Thus my constant typos and clumsy mistake. I also brought up in the other fanfiction that Wally (in my mind) refers to Dick as "watashi no kotori" (literal translation: little bird of mine). That's based on something else Zach and I came up with. **

**Anyways~ To justify my Japanese: yes, Dick Grayson speaks Japanese in the comics. Look it up. IT'S CANON, BITCHES *shot* **

***ahem* Ima just sit here and eat tacos with my boyfriend.**

**Kthnxbai.**

**P.S: Zach was here.**

**P.S.S: He sucks. ^**


End file.
